Alice In Wonderland
by Sedaytion
Summary: Alice thought the only danger in wonderland was Albedo the Mad Hatter, until something happened, turning the place into a bloodthirsty nightmare. Will Alice be able to get home to Miltia? Or will she be stuck in the nightmare and dreamy Wonderland?


**|| Xenosaga : Alice In Wonderland ||**

**Comments :**

First off, a lot of credit goes out to my wonderful friends who are helping/helped with this fanfic. For starters I thank Dee, Little Rabbit, who actually let me RP with her in Alice In Wonderland style with xenosaga XD If she hadn't have done that, then I'd have had no inspiration, to many thanks to her~~

Another thanks goes to Jessi Ray; The Original Oxymoron who helped with the idea of Momo being Alice, and many others!

And a final, _huge, _thanks goes out to Aiselne Phoenix Nocturnuswho is helping me at the moment with deciding who the other characters should be and whatnot [she sent me a wonderful long message with help, which I still need to reply to XD], But yeah thanks guys to much because if it wasn't for you three this would be a complete dud XD

Anyhoo, I've started writing this story because of Tim Burton bringing out a new version of Alice in Wonderland, and I'm a huge fan of the director and the book, so yeah! THIS WAS BORN XD Hope you guys down flame me, and whatnot and I gotta admit, its not that much of a comedy, but its not that much of an angst either.

To be honest I dunno what it really is =S A little rambling of a 15 year old yeah XDXD ENJOY!~~

Btw, I wasn't too sure what to call the cat, that Alice calls Dinah in the book, so I called him Nigredo, in reference to Gaignun who takes his name from his cat, Gaignun XD I couldn't use Gaignun, so yeah, ITS NIGREDO D Btw, I know I haven't followed the storyline perfectly … BUT MEH-HEH XD Plus, its based off the book, hence why there will be NO Tweedledum and Tweedledee [it seriously irritates me when they're added in the movies, when they're meant to be in "Through The Looking Glass & What Alice Found There"]. XD Sorry for my ramblins ^^''

**Information ||**

She thought the only danger in wonderland was Albedo the Mad Hatter, until something happened, turning the place into a bloodthirsty nightmare. With Alice be able to get to Miltia? Or will she be stuck in the nightmare and dreamy Wonderland?

**|| Chapter [One] ||**

**Ebony Ears and Pocket Watch Madness**

Yawning loudly, which was rather unexpected from Alice, who was normally the politest girl in the entire world, she rolled to her side on the warm, grassy bank. The ground was soft for her small, twelve year old body to lean on with her cloths cushioning her gently. Her short cotton candy pink hair shone in the summers rays, shinning beautifully. It was cut strangely, almost like a bob but inverted; the front was much longer then the back, and her fringe was a choppy style, but none of her hair threatened to cover her cute angelic features, or her beautiful gold eyes that were filled with childish boredom. She was wearing her usual red dress, that had black fish nets underneath it, reaching to her knees. Her legs were covered in thin black tights, which were making them rather warm. The sleeves of her dress finished at her shoulders, with a beautiful, almost Victorian frill.

Sitting behind young Alice was her older sister, who looked to be only a year older then her. Her nose was deep in her book named "Xenosaga: A Missing Year." Something Alice had no idea what is was; she wasn't interested in it either. Her sister had long, straight as a pin silver locks that were naturally that shade too; like Alice's pink was her natural colour. Her eyes were identical to her younger sisters; a deep gold colour and framed by thick black eyelashes. She had much darker skin then her ivory skinned sister, and her lips were painted blue. She was wearing a simple blue and white dress, which was thin against her body. She hadn't spoken for the entire morning and was much too interested in the book she was reading to pay any attention to Alice.

'_My! What a boring morning …'_ she thought, digging her fingers deep into the grass. _'Why I might just have to force my mind to go for a nap, if that is even possible. But I do not feel tired at all, so how I will go about that will be hard … I might take a peek in Sister's book, which seems rather boring but …'_

Just as Alice was thinking of a reason not to look into the book, a figure shooting by caught her attention straight away. The figure distracted her from her thoughts, making her forget completely what she had been thinking, and her attention went to what she thought she saw. Was it a person? Why yes it was! It was a person, much taller then she, an adult maybe but he had run by so quickly! His suit wasn't much different to what men wore those days, but it was just so dark, and the fact he had run by so quickly made it even stranger. And, if she had seen correctly, he was carrying something silver in his hands that reflected the suns rays.

It was most defiantly a pocket watch, which she figured out by her clever mind. How did she figure it out? Well the fact he was repeating "I'm late! I'm late, I'm ever so late!" in a distressed manner answered such a question for her.

When she recalled his head … well that _certainly _made the girl oh so curious! How she been right in what she saw? Or was her imagination just playing foolish tricks on her? Oh how she wanted to know what was the truth; she couldn't stand just sitting there, not knowing what she had really seen. So with a final glance at her sister, who was so involved in her book she hadn't noticed the figure, she quickly jumped to her feet, almost running down the bank.

Alice's feet moved her quickly down the grassy bank, towards the woods. She picked up her pace; running almost messily as she finally saw the figure in her sights. Suddenly, the person jumped down to their knees at a tree, before disappearing. With Alice's eyes wide, she stopped her running, almost darting past the tree the person had disappeared into if she hadn't stopped so brilliantly. Her hands ran across the cool, shaded and rough bark as she curiously looked down at the floor.

"Oh, what a strange thing to see!" she gasped aloud, moving down onto her knees, not caring for the bits of dirt that could go on her clean dress. Her curious gold eyes searched the base of the tree, finding a hole, almost like a rabbit hole that she could easily crawl through. "My, now this is getting stranger!" she said to herself. "And I could have sworn that man had rabbit ears on the top of his black head. If that is even possible. Maybe he is going to a party …"

She wouldn't allow herself to believe that person was _actually_ half human, half rabbit, instead she kept telling herself how her mind was playing tricks on her. After a few moments of speaking to herself, she began to crawl into the rabbit hole, which was much cooler then the hot summer air outside. A few bits of dirt landed on her cloths, but her mind was so curious she couldn't care! She had never seen in her entire life a rabbit hole big enough for her to crawl through. Besides, she had gone this far, and if her mind hadn't played tricks on her, then there was a curious person to speak to on the other end.

But before the end even came, there was a devastating drop. Her body didn't have a chance to stop before she started plummeting down. All she could do was gasp in horror as she began to fall, expecting to hit a cold, hard floor and splatter across it in a few seconds. But once those seconds had past, once minutes had passed, she realized that would never happen. All she could do was frown as she slowly, or quickly (she wasn't able to tell) fall through the hole.

There wasn't really much interesting in the hole as she fell, though she noticed a few things she didn't know existed. Bottles and jars of peanut butter; she hadn't seen it before! At least not in jars; glass jars! There was nothing electrical as she began to fall, and just as the hole grew pitch black, a warm light returned to her eyes, but it wasn't a lamp, nor was it a light bulb.

Lining the walls of what looked like a round pantry cupboard she was falling down, were simple candle sticks in gold holders. "How … weird … do they not like electricity?" she pondered to herself, reaching out to grab a candle, but missed by a few inches and instead hit her wrist on a jar. The jar wobbled before falling down, faster then she was.

"Oh no!" she gasped, trying to catch it before it went out of her reach. "I hope that doesn't hit that …" she paused, wondering what to call the person she saw in rabbit ears. "Person down below. If so, I might be charged with murder! And oh how terrible that will be! My cat, Nigredo surely won't wish to look at me again …" she sorrowfully sighed.

Ticking; that's what pulled her from her thoughts. The annoying sound of ticking she had rarely heard in her life. Sure she had heard it once or twice, but digital clocks and soundless things were used rather then actual clocks with arms and faces. How peculiar the place was. Suddenly, before she could register what was going on around her, she fell to the ground with a large bang, slamming her body on smooth, chocolate coloured wood. She blinked a few times to realize the cool wood was actually a floor, and she had stopped falling.

It felt _weird_ to push herself to stand up again. Her legs felt a little bit like jelly as she tried to stand, still not used to having to hold her weight, which made her think; how long _had_ she actually been falling for? She still looked fine, she wasn't hungry nor thirsty so it couldn't have been _too_ long surely. Brushing down her dress, Alice's gold eyes looked around, taking in everything around her. She was stood in a small round room, drenched in the annoying ticking sound. Shelves lined the dark wine red walls; the wood of the shelves was dyed a dark brown. On the shelves were many different clocks; normal ones that were silver and gold, a few watches here and there, and many, many pocket watches; each one had a different pattern and image on them. And there were at least half a dozen grandfather clocks between any gaps that could be found. Not only were there clocks on the shelves but there were too forks and knives, no spoons, which she remembered well, and tea pots. They were most extravagant with flowers painted along the pure white porcelain edges.

"My, it looks as if no one has ever used these," she gasped, looking at them. Her fingers curiously touched them; they were sparkly clean, unlike the shelf they sat on. "But it looks as if no one has ever cleaned these," she sighed, wiping up some of the thick dust before wiping it on the hem of her dress.

A clatter to the left of her made her gasp as she snapped her head to the noise. The person was the same person, who she had followed, and he was much closer now; she could take in how he looked. He stood at around six feet, Alice was good at measurements, and had a strong build to him. He was wearing a neat black suit; the buttons of his blazer were done up to his chest and finished there. Under his blazer was a white shirt that she couldn't see so well, but it was done up to the top. Tucked neatly under his collar was a light green shaded tie, which had a silver clip at the top where his top button joined. Outlining the white clip was a single purple line, and on his collars were two extra buttons holding it neatly down. She saw no creases on his outfit, showing how much of a neat person he was. His blazer had a few quite pretty patterns on it; one was just on the top of his wrist, starting at the edge and finishing half way down his arm. It was a thick line of navy blue that seemed to change shade as it went down, and outlined with gold, much like Alice's eyes. The second pattern was unusual and on his left collar of the blazer; it was made from gold's and orange's, with a small round blue pattern in the second.

His face was quite handsome to, though Alice wished not to admit it. He looked as if he was in his mid twenties, with stunning jade coloured eyes that sparked in the dim light of the candles. They were framed by thick black eyelashes, which was admittedly strange for a man. His lips were pursed, painted a natural pink and brown kind of shade, which was quite light. His skin was a shade of olive, and sitting under his eyes were faint black marks; bags that showed how hard he worked.

'_No wonder he must have been complaining he was late …'_ she thought. _'When he looks so sleep, he must have been working hard.'_

And finally, sitting on his pure black, soft locks, were two pointy ears. Her eyes widened, and she had to blink a few times to make sure they weren't playing tricks on her. They were most defiantly rabbit ears, but big enough for a human man! They were a beautiful shade of black, much like his hair, but looked so much smoother. They were _perfect_. One was cutely half down as he pulled his silver pocket watch from his breast pocket.

"I'm late, I'm so late!" he gasped, still not having noticed Alice. He quickly turned to the hallway just as she held out her arm.

"Please, wait," she called, taking a few fast steps foreword. "I'm lost; I don't know where I am!"

"I can do no such thing," he answered, stopping momentarily down the hall. His rabbit ears twitched, before he quickly turned around. For a split second he seemed completely stunned for seeing someone in the hall, who looked completely different to people he had seen. For starters, she was human! Perfectly human with two legs, two arms, a head, a neck, ten fingers and ten toes. She was just a normal little girl with gold eyes and pink hair, which shocked the rabbit. "You … are human?" was all he could ask.

"Why, yes of course!" she gasped, feeling angry at his rude behaviour. "What else can I be? I look nothing like a cat nor do I look like a giraffe! For starters I am much too small, you see? And what may you be? You look like a human."

"But I assure you I am not," he said, taking a step back. "I am a rabbit."

"You are no such thing!" she gasped. "Rabbits are small, fuzzy and covered in fur. None of them look like humans nor do they wear suits and carry pocket watches. They cannot talk either!" she gasped, shocked drenched in her voice as she stared. He too stared, a frown on his face.

"Where are you from?" he asked. "You seemed shocked to hear that. Are you okay little one? Have you banged your head?"

"No, Sir," she said. "I am from Miltia, a place different to this. I fell down the Rabbit Hole. You're … rabbit hole I believe, if you are indeed a rabbit. My name is Alice Mizrahi," she introduced, bowing. "Who may you be, Sir?"

"Gaignun Kukai," he told her, watching as she bowed. He nodded lowly, showing his importance by not bowing properly like she had done. "Now if you excuse me, Alice, I must be going for I am unbelievably late and I fear the queen will have my head if I make her wait a minute longer!"

"Oh no, do wait," she called, running down the hall to catch him just as he turned around. The hall, she noticed, was covered in different types of doors, with door handles or door knobs; none with buttons or ones that would open at an approach of a person. Truly strange. "Please, you must help me, Master Gaignun. I don't know where I am and I do not know where to go!"

"If ones eyes are big enough, one will find one's way," he told her, placing a hand on her cheek. "Don't slouch dear."

And in an instant, he had scurried down the hall with fast legs, and took a sharp turn, leaving Alice to stand bewildered and dazed. "How … unhelpful …" she sighed, not understanding his words one little bit. "My eyes don't want to grow bigger!" she said, beginning to walk down the hall to follow wherever he had gone. "They'd fear I'd look like a fish. _Then_ I wouldn't look human whatsoever."

Walking down the hall, she finally came to a small room. It was most simple and dark like the rest of the rabbit hole she was in. The walls were painted deep wine red, that reminded her of blood horribly, and sitting in the middle was a large glass table with two seats at it. The glass was slightly dusty, like the shelves and she sighed. "If this is Master Gaignun's rabbit hole then he needs to learn to make his home as neat as his looks," she muttered, moving to the glass table that was empty. Sighing a little, she turned around to the brick fireplace she had only just noticed. And by the fireplace that caught her eyes, was a small gold door, about ten inches high.

"Why, that's … strange like the rest of this place …" she said, going to down to her knees. With her thin fingers, she managed to twist the door knob, something she hadn't done before, and opened the door. A cool gust of wind shot through as she looked through it with her gold eyes. On the other side of the door was a fresh wood. She could see all sorts of mushrooms tangled up with the trees, and curiosity got the best of her. "I want to go there," she said, though she was more then aware she wouldn't be able to squeeze through the small door. With another sigh, she stood to her feet hopelessly, wondering if there was another way through.

Then she froze. It had either appeared while she was down on her knees, or when her back was turned but she was _sure_, absolutely _sure _the bottle on the table wasn't there before. It was an average sized bottle of course, with a purple label wrapped around it, and dangling off a navy ribbon was a small card. Wrote on the card, with what looked like ink (something rarely used back in Miltia) were the words "Drink Me". Puzzled, Alice moved over to the bottle and stared at it intently. After long moments, she slowly pulled the lid off the bottle and brought it to her nose. With a small sniff, the smell of strawberries went into her nose, making her smile slightly.

"Well, I cannot smell anything bad," she said, looking into the bottle at the pink liquid. "It doesn't look bad either. It looks exactly what strawberry milkshake should look like. Also, the scent is much like it too so …"

She brought the strawberry tasting rim to her lips and began to quickly drink the liquid. It was so refreshing against her mouth, and beautifully tasting against her tongue, she ended up drinking it all. Once she had and the cool liquid was in her stomach, she put the top of the bottle back on, before placing it on the table. Just as she did a strange feeling over came her as she stood, as if her body weight was getting lighter. With a frown, she looked around as everything suddenly became taller, and bigger; she was shrinking!

"No, what have I done?!" she gasped, quickly covering her eyes. "I'm shrinking; I don't want to be smaller! I liked my height … Nigredo will eat me if he ever sees me small! I'm sure of it!"

After long moments of having her hands firmly pushed against her eyes in fear, she eventually felt the peculiar tingling sensation leave her body. Slowly, feeling anticipation heighten in her senses, she brought her hands slowly down from her eyes, which widened. She was less then ten inches tall, thanks to the drink, and her tiny heart was pounding quickly against her chest. Panic overwhelmed her as she stared around, trying to figure out what to do or what was going on. She thought being lost in the rabbit hole would be the worse of her problems and now she was what? Six inches tall with no where to go!

Oh today was going to be most interesting for the pink headed girl.

"Come on, pull yourself together," she told herself with a shaky voice. "Master Gaignun told you not to slouch, so you will not. Stand up straight and go for the door, I can fit through it now …"

Doing as she told herself, Alice moved across the dark floorboards, towards the door. Once there she re-opened it, feeling a cool wind blow against her skin, making her dress move about delicately. Clearing her throat, she stepped off the floorboards and onto the dark grass, into the woods. The trees were so high and there were so many of them it was almost impossible to see the blue sky above; it was as if she were stood in a green room. The mushrooms were now a few inches taller then her (which was quite a bit considering her height) and were decorated in different shades. Some were red and oranges, others green and white and some purple! There were so many patterns on the strange mushrooms it was impossible for her to take them all in at once! Not only were there mushrooms, and the usual trees and tall grass, but there were beautiful flowers. Some were tulips, roses and daisies and the perfect size for her. In the woods it was just like she had returned to her normal height, which was great for her. At least she didn't need to worry about not being seen, but however would she be able to get back home?

"Why if all you are to do is just stare off and wonder," a voice familiar began, making her turn her head. To Alice's surprise, Master Gaignun the rabbit was hunting around the woods, an almost irritated look upon his face as he spoke. "Then you can help me find my gloves."

"Your gloves, Master Gaignun?" she asked, standing up straight as she slowly approached him, unsure if he was angry or not.

"Yes, now, now, no time for talk!" he said, turning to her. "I'm late, oh so late but I cannot go anywhere just yet without my gloves. I'm _sure_ the Duchess took them in an attempt to irritate me or the Queen, for they do not get along as I'm sure you've heard."

"I didn't even know there _was_ a duchess or a queen until a few moments ago," she said. Master Gaignun hadn't heard her and was busy scurrying around in an attempt to find his gloves. "Master Gaignun, do calm down."

"I cannot!" he said. "The Queen will have my head for this, I assure you, and so will the duchess if I do not have my gloves even though _she's_ the one with them."

"Okay, I do not wish for you to loose your head, so I shall look for you," she said calmly as she watched him slowly get out of his panic. "Now, where does the Duchess live?"

He chuckled. "You know that, now come, come, be off. I have a bit of work to do quickly, maybe that will please the Queen so she will forget I'm late. Thank you, Alice."

"It's … fine?" she questioned as he gave her a small push, edging her to start walking.

Just as she began to walk through the woods, skipping over small rocks here and there, she suddenly heard a quite deep below behind her, making her freeze suddenly. She listened carefully to the voice, the deepness and the question rather intimidating to the little girl.

"Who are _you_?"


End file.
